A typical refillable atomizer includes a liquid chamber with a liquid inlet. The liquid inlet is usually sealed by an end piece. To inject tobacco liquid, the end piece is first opened.
However, when a user of the refillable atomizer injects tobacco liquid into the refillable atomizer, the refillable atomizer may be over turned due to carelessness. In this case, the tobacco liquid may leak from atomizer, thus rendering unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.